Soccer is the most popular sport in the world. According to a 1997 report (Alicia McGrath and Joan Ozanne-Smith, “Heading Injuries Out Of Soccer: A Review Of The Literature,” Monash Univ. Accident Research Centre, Report No. 125, November 1997 at 25), 4–22% of adults and 9–26% of youths playing soccer experience head, spine and trunk injuries. Soccer players most commonly sustain head injuries when a forcefully kicked ball strikes the head, and as a result of head to head contact, which most often occurs when two players attempt to head the ball simultaneously. Id.
Using the head to direct the ball, which is called “heading the ball,” is a common feature in a soccer game. Most commonly, the forehead is used to head the ball although soccer rules provide that any part of the head may be legally used to strike the ball. The technique of heading the ball is a learned skill that requires practice to master. Id. At 27. Unfortunately, and particularly in children, learing this skill involves several head/ball impacts which may occur using improper technique.
Each time a player heads the ball, he or she in effect, has caused a minor traumatic event to the head. There is a cumulative effect of repeated minor head trauma, which can result in permanent brain damage. Id. At 27. Because young people's brains are still developing, they may be more at risk for serious injury from concussions than adults. “Is Soccer Bad for Children's Heads?: Summary of the IOM Workshop on Neuropsychological Consequences of Head Impact in Youth Soccer,” Nat'l Acad. Press (2002). Concussion, a common head injury that may occur due to head impacts, is a trauma-induced change in mental status, with confusion and amnesia, and with or without a brief loss of consciousness. A concussion occurs when the head hits or is hit by an object, or when the brain is jarred against the skull, with sufficient force to cause temporary loss of function in the higher centers of the brain. The injured person may remain conscious or lose consciousness briefly, and is disoriented for some minutes after the blow.
Experts have recognized that appropriate headgear would be useful to reduce the force of impact so that mild head injuries could be minimized. Such headgear would need to take into consideration not only shock absorption characteristics, but also appearance and heat dispersion, which are important for voluntary acceptance and use. There has been considerable resistance to wearing protective headgear since the perception is that they prohibit accurate ball placement and dampen the rebound speed of the ball.
Several types of protective headgear have been developed to protect the player's head from injury while heading the ball. These devices use soft padding, a combination of soft padding and rigid plastic,
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,852, which issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Romero, describes a head guard for a soccer player which has a contact portion composed of three layers. A smooth inner layer of material contacts the forehead of a soccer player and absorbs perspiration. An outer, perspiration-resistant layer of material made of suede effectively grips and halts the rotation of a soccer ball and transmits the rotational force of the ball to the intermediate layer. The intermediate layer is made of a resilient material, such as foam. The lateral displacement of the intermediate layer on contact of the headguard by the soccer ball dissipates the rotational force of the ball and facilitates a soccer player's control of the ball. The contact portion is maintained in a desired position on the forward portion of a soccer player's head by means attachable to the contact portion comprising a pair of straps adjustably interconnected by loop and hook material, i.e., velcro. The means can comprise a continuous elastic band to maintain the contact portion in a desired position on the forehead of a soccer player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,205, which issued Mar. 16, 1999 to Peterson, describes a training device for teaching a soccer player the correct location to head a soccer ball which includes multiple layers of individual, removal pads concealed from view within a pocket within a cap member having a shell for conforming with a player's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,734, which issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Vogan, describes a head protector comprising an elongated member of flexible material, a protector, and an additional outer fabric layer. The elongated member may be in the form of an endless headband, a strip with opposite mating ends, or may be formed of two separate pieces. In several of the disclosed embodiments, the cushioning layer of the protector comprises pressurized, fluid-filled cells of various configurations as a cushioning layer. one embodiment, it comprises a honeycomb matrix of pressurized, fluid filled compartments having a rupturable common wall with empty compartments; according to a second embodiment, a plurality of generally uniformly sized, spaced apart, closed, fluid (preferably) air cells is formed of flexible plastic material. The protector may utilize a greater number of layers or total thickness in the portion of the protector adapted to protect the back of the head than used in the portion of the protector adapted to protect the front and sides of the head since blows to the front and sides of the head are typically cushioned, at least in part, by other parts of the body prior to impact of the head. The outer layer may be formed of a firm but flexible load spreading shell, such as a closed cell, cross-linked polyurethane or other similar resin that will also minimize the potential to cause injury to other players.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,989, which issued Oct. 12, 1999 to Robertson, describes a headband, which includes a padded portion adapted to ride on that area of the head normally used to head a soccer ball and an outer enclosure extending around the end to the rear where the ends are provided with fastening means. The headband can also be in the form of a closed, expandable elastic band. While a structurally homogeneous resilient pad may be used, the preferred padded portion material is based on the cushioning material of U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,494, which includes primary shock absorbing means comprising intersecting and interconnecting first and second ribs, and a secondary shock absorbing means comprising intersecting and interconnecting third and fourth ribs. The pad can be flat or curved to generally conform to the curvature of the head. It is preferably thicker at its top to provide more thickness of padding in proximity to the junction of the forehead and scalp. The resilient pad may be provided with airholes to permit the flow of cooling air and the escape of moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,062, which issued Dec. 14, 1999 to Trakh, describes a headband comprising a band of impact-cushioning material formed of 15% “Spandex” and 85% nylon, impregnated with neoprene and formed with ends, and means attaching the ends of the band for placement about a person's head. The side portions of the head band taper downward to provide merely an attaching strap adjacent the ends. The lateral dimension of the frontal area of the headband is sufficient to cover a person's entire forehead. The headband may be worn alone or inside a conventional soccer helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,416, which issued Feb. 26, 2002 to Lampe, describes protective headguard to be worn by an athlete having (i) a protective central pad, (ii) a rear pad, (iii) an adjustable strap system interconnecting the rear pad and the central pad, and (iv) one or more of (a) a lack of any protective padding which would cover the side of the athlete's head when the headguard is worn, (b) a channel defined by the central pad extending substantially horizontally above the athlete's brow ridges and below the athlete's frontal bone when the headguard is worn, (c) a slot in the rear pad extending substantially vertically from the athlete's occipital bone and accommodating passage of a ponytail when the headguard is worn, (d) a single unitary liner, (e) bands encircling the central pad and releasably securing a liner to the central pad, (f) a removable sleeve, (g) a spine pad extending from the front panel to the rear pad (h) perceptible lines of demarcation on the exterior surface of the central pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,761, which issued Aug. 27, 2002 to McGarrity describes an improved headguard to be worn by soccer players that protects the forehead during the act of heading the ball, which comprises an adjustable head band housing a custom molded polymeric insert as a head plate. The insert, which is commercially available under the trademark ORTHOPLAST® (Johnson & Johnson) is cut to match the oval shape of a pocket on the inner surface of the headband.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,461, which issued May 20, 2003 to Zatlin, describes a head protecting apparatus comprising a protecting body, at least one cushioning member and a friction member. The protective body is preferably constructed as a laminate comprised of several layers of material: a first foam body (formed from polyurethane foam having a thickness of about 0.2″), a second foam body (formed from ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) having a thickness of about 0.2″), a generally rigid guarding member (formed from PVC having a thickness of about 0.03″), an indicia bearing member, located between the friction member and the guarding member, and a friction member. The protective body, which is adapted to be worn on a soccer player's head, includes an interior portion adapted to fit against the player's head and an exterior portion adapted for impact with the soccer ball. The friction member is on the exterior portion of the protective body and has an impact surface adapted for impact with the soccer ball. The cushioning member is positioned between the guarding member and the player's head. The protective body is configured so that the first foam body, second foam body, guarding member, and friction member lie over the player's forehead, preferably over the player's frontal bone. The head-circumscribing members include fastening members at their distal ends for fastening the distal ends of the head-circumscribing members to one another to secure the protective body to the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,395, which issued Jan. 13, 2004 to Abraham, describes a protective device comprising a horizontal sweatband portion, which includes apertures for insertion of protective material such as foam padding or a semi-rigid insert, within a generally tubular perspiration-absorbing fabric. Ends of the tubular band are joined with one another via fastener means or permanently affixed. The sweatband functions to effectively absorb perspiration and provides an appropriate level of ventilation and breathing, reducing heat in the process. The sweatband is also expandable, much in the manner of a traditional headband. In an enhanced mode, the horizontal sweatband may be affixed to a vertical portion which extends from the user's forehead, over the crown of the head to the back of the head; the vertical portion also includes apertures for insertion of protective inserts. The inserts are either foam-like or polymeric, and function to absorb and dissipate impact forces with which the user's head comes in contact.
The object of the present invention is to have a headband of uniform thickness so that a player can maintain better control of headshots. A further object of the present invention is to have a headband that is continuous and therefore protects the head from impact by the ball on all sides, and not just the forehead. A further object of the present invention is that the layers be permanently affixed so that they cannot be voluntarily or inadvertently separated. A further object of the present invention is to construct the outer layer of a hard, elastic material, such as leather or rubber, so that it absorbs more impact than a soft padding device would, permitting rebound speed off the forehead to be maintained without the player intentionally increasing the force of impact to compensate. A further object of the present invention is that that the headband be lightweight, unobtrusive, and custom imprintable, so that it is esthetically acceptable to young wearers.